


СПИНКА

by LazyRay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, temporary fem!Spock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, не подумайте! Кирк очень даже за возвращение своему первому офицеру его истинного пола и облика, но раз уж он так верит в Спока и его способность все поправить, разве не имеет он права наслаждаться ситуацией, пока есть возможность?</p>
            </blockquote>





	СПИНКА

**Author's Note:**

> _Леония просила на тему: "капитан Дж.Т.Кирк нежно и трепетно застёгивает лифчик невозмутимому fem!Споку". Обстоятельства на мое усмотрение._   
>  _Ну, лифчик есть, он застегивается, "нежно" и "трепетно" встречаются в тексте, вроде все, что желалось._   
> 

Вот интересно! Мы считаем, что изжили все предрассудки, гордимся равноправием полов, но почему задняя часть туловища от шеи до поясницы у мужчины называется спиной, а у женщины – спинкой?  
Праздные мысли ничуть не мешали Кирку любоваться вышеупомянутой изящной спинкой. А также узенькими плечиками и трогательными локотками. Ниже талии он, как настоящий джентльмен, старался не смотреть. По правде говоря, в основном потому что уважаемый господин первый помощник уже успел надеть брюки, прежде чем впустил капитана к себе.  
\- Разумнее было бы сделать застежку спереди, – недовольный голос (голосок!) прервал размышления Кирка и заставил виновато оторвать взгляд от... оттуда, куда он машинально опустился.  
\- А... да, – протянул Кирк.  
Он не уставал изумляться и радоваться тому факту, что Спок, доверившись познаниям своего капитана, так и не удосужился исследовать увлекательный мир женского белья, и еще не узнал, что существуют и такие, что застегиваются спереди, и такие, в которых вообще нет застежек. И не дай бог кто-то раздобудет этому созданию спортивный топ, которые так любят носить все женщины во флоте. Это будет святотатством! Лишить капитана этого (не совсем) невинного удовольствия, в котором он купается уже пятое утро. В конце концов, рано или поздно, Спок вызнает, что вызвало такой странный (дивный!) сбой работы транспортатора и исправит (испортит) все.  
Нет, не подумайте! Кирк очень даже за возвращение своему первому офицеру его истинного пола и облика, но раз уж он так верит в Спока и его способность все поправить, разве не имеет он права наслаждаться ситуацией, пока есть возможность?  
Пока есть возможность, он бы еще и не так наслаждался! Но, увы-увы, он не успел склонить Спока к греховным действиям, пока тот был мужчиной. Домогаться его сейчас будет ужасной стратегической ошибкой, если есть желание чего-то большего после. А желание было! Ох, было!  
Но все же интересно, смог бы он соблазнить эту вулканскую принцессу?  
Принцесса, кстати, находилась на стадии «сорвать с себя и топтать ногами». Кирк неторопливо подошел к (этой спинке) Споку и коснулся его рук, пытающихся застегнуть крючки на красивом кружевном бюстгальтере – подарке капитана.  
И давайте не вспоминать, как он узнал размер! Спок никогда не стеснялся своего тела, и не поменял своего поведения и сейчас, когда вышеупомянутое тело столь разительно изменилось. Не видел причины, вероятно.  
Не думаем об этом. Думаем о крючках.  
Едва его пальцы коснулись рук (девушки) Спока, как тот замер.  
\- Давай помогу, – выдохнул Кирк.  
По спинке пробежала мелкая дрожь. Да, у капитана были шансы!  
\- Капитан.  
\- Джим?  
-... Джим.  
О, слышать свое имя в такой момент! Этим голосом (голоском!)!  
\- Тебе вовсе не обязательно учиться застегивать самому, – привычно увещевал Кирк, осторожно отбирая у несопротивляющихся пальцев (пальчиков!) их непосильную задачу. – Я всегда готов помочь тебе в этом. А совсем скоро ты вернешь свой обычный облик, и эта штука тебе больше не понадобится.  
И опыт снимания тоже не понадобиться, ни с какой загребущей шустрой девки: об этом Кирк обещал себе позаботиться при первой же возможности, а если возможности не будет – создаст!  
\- Капитан, я все же желал бы сам...  
Вот упрямый!  
\- Опоздаем, – договорил (промурлыкал) Кирк.  
Спок почти фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, и сложил руки на груди... под грудью.  
Увы, даже женщиной он оставался чуть выше своего капитана: не очень удобно заглядывать через плечо. Но эта упрямая, высокая, тощая девица могла и стояла неподвижно перед ним, позволяя прикасаться к своей обнаженной коже. Мужской ипостаси Спока это и в голову не приходило.  
Пока.  
Кожа перед глазами Кирка, под его пальцами, была теплой, гладкой и бледной. Привычному взгляду не хватало розоватого оттенка; казалось, девушка мерзнет; хотелось прижаться – согреть. Хотелось провести трепетной рукой вдоль позвоночника, нежно погладить выступающие лопатки... поцеловать плечо, вцепиться зубами в тонкую шею. Выпустить зажатые в неподвижно замерших руках хлястики, сдвинуть лямки с плеч. И, желательно, развернуть это создание лицом к себе.  
\- Капитан, – сказало это создание, покосившись на него через плечо. – Возможно, слухи ошибаются. Вы должны были обладать умением справляться с подобного рода работой гораздо быстрее.  
Минуточку! Во-первых, он обычно расстегивает и снимает, а не наоборот. Во-вторых, он еще покажет этой ушастой леди, что ей не стоит сомневаться в своем капитане! и дразнить его так! В-третьих... в-третьих, он ничего этого ей не скажет.  
\- Спок, – спокойно спросил капитан, застегивая проклятые крючки. – Никак ты признаешь, что прислушиваешься к сплетням?  
\- Вовсе нет, капитан, – невозмутимо ответили ему.  
Спок отошел к своей постели и поднял лежащую на ней синюю форму. Кирк с неудовольствием пронаблюдал, как скрылись из вида плечи и спинка. Спок, уже полностью одетый, наконец-то обернулся к нему (а раньше не делал этого только из-за врожденной вредности, несомненно, так как Кирк уже все знал про его несуществующую скромность), и Кирк невольно покосился на два непривычных холмика под формой.  
\- Капитан, – сказал Спок.  
С укоризной? Кирк торопливо поднял взгляд. Карие глаза чуть насмешливо взирали на него.  
\- Непривычно, – покаялся Кирк.  
\- Мне тоже, – указал Спок.  
\- Ты-то, небось, уже успел на них насмотреться.  
Как бы тихо ты это не произноси, эти уши (ушки!) услышат.  
\- Действительно, – согласился Спок.  
Кирк едва не зажмурился. Четкое, почти осязаемое видение Спока, девушки, любующейся на себя в зеркало и ласкающей себя, предстало перед его глазами.  
\- Капитан?  
\- Да! Да, Спок. Прошу.  
Спок только вздернул бровь на кирковский машинальный жест в сторону двери и сделал такой же.  
\- После вас, капитан.


End file.
